User talk:Dever87
__TOC__ |} -- Shurow (Talk) 00:52, September 15, 2012 Free items for all! Ocean6100 (talk) 00:27, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Page creations Hi Dever, I noticed you've recently created several pages, but have only put a "stub" template or so. If you are about to make a page, please accomplish it, instead of not adding content at all. This is enormously important, as links to pages that do not exist are red (redlinks). If someone sees a link to a page he can determine if the page exists or not, but cannot know for sure if the page contains info or is just empty, so not creating empty page will encourage others to make them. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:20, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Editing Hi Dever, In order to edit (although you probably know about this), you need to press the "Edit" button at the top of an article. If you want to see the article's history page, or to rename it, you can press the "down" arrow on the right side of the "Edit" button- it would open a dropdown, with the proper links. In order to add a photo to an article, you can use the editing bar on the right. Make sure the "Add features and media" bar is opened, and select the button for what you want to add- whether it's a video, image or a gallery. Most item pages use templates. A template is a special page, that allows using its content as a pattern, and is mostly used as an infobox, like the Item Infobox template. Infoboxes are mostly too long to remember, so the easiest way of adding it is to copy it from a page that uses the infobox you want, paste it in the article you want to edit, and modify the parameters you want to change (like item name, etc.). You can find a full list of infoboxes on This page. For uploading a photo to the wiki, go to , or use the "Upload a photo" button on the right sidebar of an article (this button does not appear on the homepage, though). You can also upload multiple files using - it helps saving time if you want to upload a large amount of files on the same time. In case you need some help, or have a question, please feel free to contact me or another admin. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:09, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Blog Comments Dever, can you please stop using caps on blog comments? They mean yelling and there is no need to yell! Picture Heres your picture. The word color might not be to dark, so I apologise. -Kitten Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99!